Sousei Note
Lyrics Game Size Japanese 『さあ 混沌の海に はじまりの旋律を ともに奏でよう！』 光在れ！ 闇を頒て！ 黎明を呼び寄せる 空を描いた 運命を受け止める 大地踏み固めた 朽ち果てた嘘の箱庭に 忘れられたレクイエム 未来が宿る　いのちのかけら 何度も　終わり迎えて　新しい神を待つ 星が導いた 生まれたての大地に花は咲くだろう 少年はもうすべて知ってしまった 世界を創る戯れは続いていく ああ　幻想は　羽ばたき空を駆ける 笑顔も涙もみな　消えたこの世界で 今も僕が　かみさまなら！ 闇を抜けて！ 未来となれ！ Romaji "saa konton no umi ni hajimari no uta wo tomoni kanadeyou!" hikari are! yami wo wakate! reimei wo yobiyoseru sora wo egaita unmei wo uketomeru daichi fumi katameta kuchihateta uso no hakoniwa ni wasurerareta rekuiemu mirai ga yadoru inochi no kakera nando mo owari mukaete atarashii kami wo matsu hoshi ga michibiita umaretate no daichi ni hana wa sakudarou shounen wa mou subete shitte shimatta sekai wo tsukuru tawamure wa tsuzuiteiku aa gensou wa habataki sora wo kakeru egao mo namida mo mina kieta kono sekai de ima mo boku ga kamisama nara! yami wo nukete! mirai to nare! English Translation English Game Size and Long Version translations are found by Tumblr user abyssalnode. "Now In the sea of chaos The song of beginning Let’s play it together!” Let there be light! Divide it from darkness! Summoning dawn Its colors painted the sky Accepting fate He treaded down the land In the miniature garden of lies which has fallen into ruins A requiem which has been forgotten exist Fragments of life in which the future dwells No matter how many times they face the end, they wait for the new god The stars guided his way In the newly born earth will flowers bloom? The boy has fully understood everything As the game of world creation continues Ah, fantasy flaps its wings and soars in the sky Smiles, tears, everything has disappeared from this world If now I were to be God! Overcome the darkness! Become the future! Long Version Long Japanese ～さあ　混沌の海に　はじまりの旋律を　ともに奏でよう～ 光　在れ 闇を頒て 黎明を　呼び寄せる 空を描いた 運命を受け止める 大地　踏み固めた 止め処なく　あふるる　水面に ばらまかれた　兆し達 未来が　宿る　いのちのかけら 何度も　終わり迎えて　新しい神を待つ 生命を　司る 光　あつめた 微睡を　溶かす 鏡　闇にうかべた 朽ち果てた嘘の箱庭に 忘れられたレクイエム 荒野に　蒼き　いのち　潤い 原罪　秘めた果実の　熟する時を待つ 星が　導いた 生まれたての　大地に　花は咲くだろう 蒼天に　刻み込まれた　契約 支配　ふりかざす孤独を　いつか知る ああ　鳥たちが　羽ばたき空を駆ける　未来を 胎内に孕み眠る　この世界で 泥濘に　沈み込む 運命を切り開く　その力与えた 安寧を貪って　招く惰性と 混迷の末裔を　雷は　裁いた くりかえすなら　ぼくが　かみさまになる 少年は　もうすべて知ってしまった 世界を創る戯れは　続いていく ああ　終末を　また　1ページ　刻んで 滅びと　創生　繰り返すこの世界 少年が　残した　ノート　の果てに 描かれた約束に　辿りつくまで ああ　幻想は　羽ばたき空を駆ける 笑顔も　涙も　みな　消えた　この世界で いまも　ぼくが かみさまなら 闇を抜けて 未来となれ 光　纏い 希望となれ 神を超えて 命となれ Long Romaji ~saa konton no umi ni hajimari no uta wo tomoni kanadeyou!~ hikari are yami wo wakate reimei wo yobiyoseru sora wo egaita unmei wo uketomeru daichi fumi katameta tomedonaku afururu minamo ni baramakareta kizashitachi mirai ga yadoru inochi no kakera nando mo owari mukaete atarashii kami wo matsu seimei wo tsukasadoru hikari atsumeta madoromi wo tokasu kagami yami ni ukabeta kuchihateta uso no hakoniwa ni wasurerareta requiem kouya ni aoki inochi uruoi genzai himeta kajitsu no jukusuru toki wo matsu hoshi ga michibiita umaretate no daichi ni hana wa sakudarou souten ni kizamikomareta keiyaku shihai furikazasu kodoku wo itsuka shiru aa toritachi ga habataki sora wo kakeru mirai wo uchi ni harami nemuru kono sekai de deinei ni shizumikomu unmei wo kirihiraku sono chikara ataeta annei wo musabotte maneku dasei to konmei no matsuei wo ikazuchi wa sabaita kurikaesu nara boku ga kamisama ni naru shounen wa mou subete shitte shimatta sekai wo tsukuru tawamure wa tsuzuiteiku aa gensou wa habataki sora wo kakeru egao mo namida mo mina kieta kono sekai de ima mo boku ga kamisama nara yami wo nukete mirai to nare hikari matoi kibou to nare kami wo koete inochi to nare Long English Translation ~Now, in the sea of chaos, let us play the song of beginning together~ Let there be light Divide it from darkness Summoning dawn Its colors painted the sky Accepting fate He treaded down the land On the surface of forever flooding water The scattered omens float Fragments of life in which the future dwells No matter how many times they face the end, they wait for the new god Governing life He gathered light Waking up from slumber A mirror floated inside the darkness In the ruined miniature garden of lies A forgotten requiem exists In a prairie green and rich with life The fruit which kept the original sin waits for its time to ripe The stars guided his way In the newly born earth will flowers bloom? A contract carved on the azure sky He will someday know about the loneliness wielded by rules Ah, birds flap their wings and soar to the sky In this world that sleeps carrying a future in itself Sinking into mud Cutting through destiny, his power was bestowed Indulged in peace with beckoning inertia The thunder judged the descendants of chaos If this keeps on repeating, then I’ll be god The boy has fully understood everything As the game of world creation continues Ah, yet another page of Doomsday was carved By this world that repeats destruction and creation In the end of the note that the boy left behind Until the promise drawn in it is fulfilled Ah, fantasy flaps its wings and soars in the sky From this world smiles, tears, everything has disappeared If now I were to be God, then Become a future That overcomes the darkness Become a hope That is clad in light Become a life That surpasses god Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of 創世ノート can be found on PON's first album, Power Of Nature. Trivia *'創世ノート' is one of the songs. To unlock it, you must get 100% of Friendship on PON and wac. **By playing pop'n music Sunny Park, you'll be awarded a 5% of Friendship towards unlocking 創世ノート. **In pop'n music Sunny Park, after the event ended, it could be unlocked via the event. ***From July 9th, 2014 in pop'n music ラピストリア, it could be unlocked via Story Mode. ***In pop'n music éclale, it could be purchased from the Star Factory shop for 60 lumina. ***As of pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢, it is available by default. **By playing REFLEC BEAT colette -Spring- or jubeat saucer, you'll be awarded a 1% of Friendship towards unlocking 創世ノート. **By playing beatmania IIDX 20 tricoro, DanceDanceRevolution or GITADORA, you'll be awarded a 0.5% of Friendship towards unlocking 創世ノート. *When 創世ノート is played in beatmania IIDX, the arcade LED ticker displays "GENESIS NOTE". *In jukebeat, 創世ノート's title was changed to GENESIS NOTE as well. *'創世ノート' was automatically added to GITADORA CS's Collection Mode for every player on September 28th, 2013 (you still need to buy it, though.) *'創世ノート's' EASY and Battle NORMAL charts have their notecounts tied. *'創世ノート''s EASY chart was re-rated in pop'n music éclale on March 22nd, 2016. Music Comment The bonds of PON and wac! The newly created world is proof of the always-friends♪ Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page pop'n music difficulty rated 1 to 50 from Sunny Park onwards. ポップンリズミン difficulty rated from 1 to 10. pop'n music ポップンリズミン (pop'n rhythmin) Gallery Jacket Sousei_note Jacket.png|創世ノート's Jacket Video References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Sunny Park Category:Sunny Park Songs Category:PON Songs Category:Wac Songs Category:Private BEMANI Academy Category:Daichi Watanabe Songs Category:WaiWai Pop'n Doubutsuen Category:Power of Nature Songs